paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedagi
This pup belongs to Nattieshepherd and is a present generation pup Appearance Bedagi is mostly a light and dark grey, with a bit of brown, tan, and white. He has a sort of lighting shape marking around his back legs which is dark grey. His eyes are different colored, his left being a light blue-purple and his right being a light brown. His tail curls a bit but not as much as a husky's would, more like a golden retriever tail Personality Bedagi is a happy go lucky pup who always looks on the positive side, but isn't afraid to show his emotions at times. He loves to play with everyone he meets and loves making new friends. He is very protective of his adopted sisters Savannah and Izzy, so when Savannah brings a guy friend over named Carter, he feels sour towards him, but soon learns to accept him. No matter what, Bedagi will always find a way to keep a smile on everyone's face Bio Bedagi was born in a good family. They made the best of what they had, since their owner, Jackson, didn't make much being an electrician. He remembers little of his puppyhood, but he remembers how loving his parents were, him being the only puppy to survive a litter of 5 he was spoiled to bits. Until his parents adopted some pups Jackson brought in. Bedagi's dad sadly suffered a heart attack, and unable to pay his care Jackson had to let him go, he brought the pups and his wife in for one last goodbye. Bedagi ran away from his new owner that bought him, not wanting to leave his mother and sisters. But he soon got lost and wandered adventure bay, until he had no other choice but to lay on the street and cry. He was found by Chase who gladly brought him into the lookout, he was greeted by everybody. When a mission appeared, Rocky's vehicle wouldn't go, Bedagi stepped in to help fix it, and he did! Ryder was impressed with his knowledge of electricity and how to fix it so he asked him to join the paw patrol. During his welcome party, Chase brought his cousin, Junebug, in which sparks their relationship, it took awhile before the two officially got together, but when they did they knew it was meant to be Trivia Catchphrases: *"Electricity down? Bedagi's in town!" *"Like electric flow, I'm ready to go!" *"Electric needin' fixin'? This pup won't be missin'!" *"This pups ready for a shocking mission!" Hobbies: *fixing the paw patrols vehicles and pup packs *playing *eating *napping *hanging out with Junebug *training and giving the other pups a lesson on electricity safety *hanging out with Chase and his family *caring for his adopted sisters Random: *Bedagi's pup voice is Gray from the live action Jungle Book *He has an older brother and sister who are twins, Taranis and Torrent. Both visit Bedagi often, since they weren't around during his puppyhood and want to make up for it *he can be both masculine and feminine, he tends to be more feminine around younger girl pups like his little adopted sister Izzy and his future cousin in law, Harper *He will let Harper do anything to him from painting his claws pink to even pretty much drowning him in glitter, but he always loves the end result no matter how messy *Bedagi learned about electricity from his past owner who was an electrician *Bedagi's dad passed before he was taken, it is unknown of his mothers condition *when meeting Chase's family, Bedagi gets some bad vibes from Chase's dad, but he soon warms up to him seeing that a disciplined dog doesn't always have to be serious *He has a crush on a husky pup named Junebug , which he met at his welcoming party thanks to Chase. He got so distracted by her that he tripped and got food all over himself, full of embarrassment he ran away. He was comforted by Rocky and Tundra, who brought in Junebug for them to talk. Soon they went on a few dates and as they got older they got married, having three kids- Volt, Ziya, and a little girl, Lenya Category:Present gen Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Nattieshepherd's OC Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Mixed Breed